


Cooler Than Ice (Skating)

by orphan_account



Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Group chat, Humor, Implied Relationships, M/M, Multi, and otabek just wants some answers he knows he'll never get, but georgi cant pick up on hints so its all good, chris just wants to pole dance again, chris knows he can be obvious but holy shit is he obvious, guess who jumped the hype train and wrote a group chat fanfic, otabek and yuri are bffs, rip in pieces jj, viktor isnt good at hiding his and yuuris daddy kink
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-01-15
Updated: 2017-03-06
Packaged: 2018-09-17 15:36:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 3,311
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9331829
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Phichit and Yuuri decide that a group chat with all of the ice skaters could be a good way to stay in touch with each other on when they aren't competing.They forgot who their friends are.





	1. The End of JJ

**Author's Note:**

> A YOI group chat fic I had lying around.
> 
> This was a lot of fun to make and I hope I can continue it. I'd love to hear feedback and if there are any characters you'd like to be added next chapter!

**Phichit+chu has added yuuri-k, v-nikiforov,** **christophe-gc, leo-of-the-church, and** **+guanghongji+ to the group chat Cooler Than Ice (Skating)**

 

Yuuri-k: I hope you guys don’t mind, but me and Phichit thought this would be a good idea for when we’re not competing!

 

Phichit+chu: lol yeah!! we barely see each other but we figured this is as close as we can get to staying in touch outside of tournaments

 

Yuri-plisetsky: then why am i here

 

V-nikiforov: Because to keep friends you need to stay in touch with them!!

 

Yuri-plisetsky: i have otabek i think im good

 

Phichit+chu: thnx for reminding me

 

 **Phichit+chu** **has added O** **tabek-altin** **to the group chat Cooler Than Ice (Skating)**

 

Yuri-plisetsky: YOU WERENT GOING TO INVITE HIM???

 

Otabek-altin: Am I going to have to turn off notifications because of this

 

Phichit+chu: IM ADDING PEOPLE AS WE GO I DONT EXACTLY KNOW EVERYONE

 

+guanghongji+: he remembered us though

 

Leo-of-the-church: lol tru

 

V-nikiforov: I feel like someone hasn’t answered this chat yet.

 

Christophe-gc: Sorry, I was busy ;9

 

Christophe-gc: I don’t like being rushed

 

_Christophe-gc is busy typing_

 

Yuri-plisetsky: i swear to god if he tries to send us a photo of himself doing someone im bleaching my eyes and leaving without looking back

 

_Christophe-gc has stopped typing_

 

Leo-of-the-church: o mfg

 

Yuuri-k: Can I block Christoph? I love seeing him but I don’t need to see him loving others, too.

 

V-nikiforov: As much as I love Christoph, I didn’t mean him,,,

 

+guanghongji+: now that you mention it

 

Leo-of-the-church: someone IS missing

 

Phichit+chu: wow!! finishing each others sentences!!

 

Phichit+chu: but yeah someones missing and i cant put my finger on it

 

Yuuri-k: Someone loud…

 

V-nikiforov: I want to say they can speak french but chris is already here...

 

Leo-of-the-church: isnt it someone a little full of themselves?

 

Yuri-plisetsky: like victor said chris is already here

 

Christoph-gc: >;(

 

+guanghongji+: i know who!!!

 

+guanghongji+: that one canadian guy

 

Leo-of-the-church: im surprised chris doesnt know him better

 

Christoph-gc: I’m not that close to him!

 

V-nikiforov: The two of you are very similar, though,,,

 

Christoph-gc: No we’re not!

 

Phichit+chu: dont you almost nut on the ice

 

Phichit+chu: like

 

Phichit+chu: every performance because you love yourself that much

 

Christoph-gc: Yuuris theme is sexual love too but i dont see him being critized!!!

 

Phichit+chu: thats because he keeps it in the bedroom with viktor

 

Yuuri-k: !!!

 

Yuri-plisetsky: ew dont remind me that viktor keeps trying to impregnate his damn pig

 

+guanghongji+: was that why the hotel walls always shook!?!?

 

V-nikiforov: No, thats yuri banging on our door to tell us to stop

 

Yuuri-k: It’s like a spider-sense to him.

 

Leo-of-the-church: with great power comes great responsibility

 

**Phichit+chu has added Jjleroy!15. to the group chat Cooler Than Ice (Skating)**

 

Jjleroy!15.: It’s JJ Style!™

 

Yuri-plisetsky: fuck

 

Leo-of-the-church: did he just trademark his catchphrase

 

+guanghongji+: are you that afraid of someone using it???

 

Yuri-plisetsky: it makes sense though

 

Yuri-plisetsky: he couldnt even get a username without numbers in it

 

V-nikiforov: or periods and exclamation points

 

Yuri-plisetsky: i cant believe theres 15 other jjleroys out there already doing a better job than this sorry sack of a canadian

 

Jjleroy!15.: I didn’t come here to be attacked.

 

Jjleroy!15.: Actually, why am I even here?

 

Phichit+chu: were trying to keep in touch with everyone even if there arent competitions since everyone lives in different countries

 

Jjleroy!15.: There’s a lot of people missing

 

Leo-of-the-church: were just making it up as we go

 

Jjleroy!15.: I see.

 

Jjleroy!15.: So it’s basically what Yuri does when he performs.

 

Yuri-plisetsky: EXCUSE ME?

 

V-nikiforov: im booking a flight to canada as we speak

 

Yuuri-k: Have you ever heard of the yakuza JJ?

 

V-nikiforov: if im not mistaken yakov might still have some connections to a few “friends”

 

Otabek-altin: Turn on your location.

 

+guanghongji+: yikes™

 

Yuri-plisetsky: I DONT REMEMBER YOU ACING YOUR PREFORMANCE BACK DURING THE GRAND PRIX FINAL

 

Yuri-plisetsky: IF I REMEMBER CORRECTLY IT WASNT YOU WHO FUCKING DESTROYED VIKTORS WORLD RECORD

 

Phichit+chu: im betting 700 baht that jj doesnt even last five minutes after stepping in the rink at our competition next week

 

Christoph-gc: Looks like mama bear and papa bear Yuuri and Viktor came out to fight!

 

Leo-of-the-church: not to mention it looks like otabek finally came out of hibernation

 

+guanghongji+: yunno what ill take a slice of that action phichit. I bet 200 huan that he lasts longer than five minutes but only because he tries to hide out in the bathroom until they call for him to perform

 

Jjleroy!15.: I was only joking you guys.

 

Otabek-altin: Your twitter says that you arrived to your hotel two days ago.

 

Otabek-altin: And mine says I arrived yesterday.

 

Christoph-gc: I’m betting 30 euros JJ doesn’t even make it to next week’s performance.

 

Jjleroy!15.: Really, you guys. It’s joke.

 

Yuuri-k: Viktor? When is our flight leaving?

 

V-nikiforov: we’ll be leaving in a few hours but we’ll be arriving tomorrow

 

Yuuri-k: Just in time!

 

Leo-of-the-church: thats too vague chris!

 

Leo-of-the-church: ill bet 25 dollars that jj lives but he decides to either go back to canada or not go to the competition at all

 

Jjleroy!15.: Why do I hear someone knocking at my door!?

 

Jjleroy!15.: C’mon stop! Isabella is starting to ask questions!

 

Phichit+chu: lol i can’t believe i forgot

 

 **Phichit+chu** **has added I** **isabella-y** **to the group chat Cooler Than Ice (Skating)**

 

Isabella-y: What’s going on?

 

Phichit+chu: scroll up

 

Isabella-y: Lol. Rip.

 

Leo-of-the-church: asdfljkjg

 

Isabella-y: I’m opening the door JJ.

 

Jjleroy!15.: What! No! Don’t do that!

 

Christoph-gc: JJ is fast on the ice but I wonder if he’s fast on his feet…

 

Isabella-y: I never would've guessed Otabek could run so fast!

 

_Otabek-altin started a live video. Watch it before it ends!_

 

Yuri-plisetsky: thanks beka i owe you one


	2. Username Changes

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I feel like I want to try to update this every week but I am running low on ideas. If you guys have any suggestions or things you'd like to read about, makes sure to comment!

V-nikiforov : Did you guys know that you can change your name in the chat!?

 

**V-nikiforov** **has changed their name to “Ice-daddy”**

 

Ice-daddy: I should have made this my instagram username in the first place

 

Yuuri-k: Change it back.

 

Yuri-plisetsky : i agree with the pig change it back

 

Ice-daddy: No!!

 

**Ice-daddy has changed Yuuri-k’s name to “Ice-baby”**

 

Phichit+chu : im kinkshaming

 

Ice-baby: I’m changing it back!

 

**Ice-baby has changed their name to Yuuri-k**

 

Christophe-gc: What a killjoy ;/

 

Christophe-gc: And just when things were getting interesting

 

**Ice-daddy has changed Yuuri-k’s name to “Ice-baby”**

 

Ice-daddy: Accept it!!!

 

Ice-baby: No!

 

**Ice-baby has changed their name to Yuuri-k**

 

**Ice-daddy has changed Yuuri-k’s name to “Ice-baby”**

 

**Ice-baby has changed their name to Yuuri-k**

 

**Ice-daddy has changed Yuuri-k’s name to “Katsudon-baby”**

 

Katsudon-baby: STOP TRYING TO CALL ME BABY!

 

Ice-daddy: YOU DIDNT SAY THAT LAST NIGHT

 

Isabella-y: There are minors in this chat!

 

Isabella-y: Stop being nasty!

 

Leo-of-the-church: thats chris’ job!!

 

Christophe-gc: ;0

 

Ice-daddy: fine!!

 

**Ice-daddy has changed Yuri-plisetsky’s name to “Ice-son”**

 

Ice-son: im not your damn kid!!!

 

Phichit+chu : well… i mean… you gotta admit it…

 

+guanghongji+: viktor and yuuri kinda…

 

Ice-son: ???

 

Ice-son: if you guys are gonna say something spit it out

 

Jjleroy!15.: I’ve got nothing to lose I’ll say it.

 

Jjleroy!15.: Yuuri and Viktor are basically your parents Yuuri

 

Isabella-y: Honestly I’m surprised they haven’t adopted you yet.

 

Ice-daddy: It would mean a family of winners and that wouldn’t be fair to the rest of you guys.

 

Phichit+chu : WOW

 

Ice-daddy: Not to mention im practically his legal guardian anyway.

 

Otabek-altin: You’re Yuri’s legal guardian?

 

Leo-of-the-church: does that mean that once you guys get married yuuri will be his dad 

 

+guanghongji+: yuuri is already his dad

 

Phichit+chu : honestly

 

Phichit+chu : whenever we have a competition yuuri always makes him a box lunch

 

Katsudon-baby: My bentos are good! Even Viktor likes them!

 

Leo-of-the-church: yeah but viktor doesnt get a note that says to have “good luck sweetie”

 

Ice-son: WHO TOLD YOU

 

+guanghongji+: its not hard to notice when you bust out chopsticks during break and make a gross noise as you crumple up a note and mumble to yourself while stuffing your face with food

 

Ice-daddy: What!? How come i dont get any cute notes!?!?

 

Christophe-gc: Because your notes wouldnt be rink appropriate

 

Katsudon-baby: Don’t imply things!

 

Katsudon-baby: And I put love into my bentos! Don’t make fun otherwise I won’t make you guys any!

 

Phichit+chu : thats a heavy threat yuuri

 

Phichit+chu : your lunches were the only thing keeping me alive in college 

 

Otabek-altin: Wait, why is nobody asking why Viktor is Yuuri’s legal guardian?

 

+guanghongji+: were they honestly that good???

 

Katsudon-baby: I was able to pay off a little less than a fifth of my student debt from how many people would pay for me to just make them a bento.

 

Christophe-gc: Did you pay the rest off with pole dancing?

 

Jjleroy!15.: That would explain the banquet.

 

Phichit+chu : and all those nights back in college when you stayed out late even when there werent any parties to go to

 

Phichit+chu : i shouldve known something was up the moment i saw those clear plastic heels

 

Katsudon-baby: How many times do I have to tell you those were another girl’s shoes and she asked me to keep them so she wouldn’t get in trouble!

 

+guanghongji+: this sounds too convenient to be true

 

Leo-of-the-church: she must have been one hell of a teacher

 

Katsudon-baby: She didn’t teach me anything!

 

Jjleroy!15.: So you’re just a natural then?

 

Isabella-y: It must have been hard teaching yourself how to pole dance.

 

Christophe-gc: I wish we had known earlier I would’ve of asked to do a show with you!

 

Ice-son: pass

 

Phichit+chu : pass

 

Jjleroy!15.: pass

 

Isabella-y: pass

 

Leo-of-the-church: pass

 

Katsudon-baby: im never drinking again

 

Christophe-gc: Rude as hell!

 

Ice-daddy: I’ll take up your offer!!!

 

Christophe-gc: You really are the only one who understands me.

 

Ice-daddy: But no touching Yuuri

 

Christophe-gc: Nevermind you’re a fake friend.

 

Katsudon-baby: And who said I would do this?

 

Otabek-altin: Why is everyone ignoring the elephant in the room?

 

Otabek-altin: Why did Viktor even need to become Yuri’s guardian?

 

Christophe-gc: Whatever, I’ll still plan it for the next banquet anyway.

 

Phichit+chu : ill make sure to come prepared with a charger and extra cameras!!!

 

Katsudon-baby: I’m moving back to Japan.

 

Katsudon-baby: I’m never leaving my room ever again.

 

Ice-son: if i see even a pole on any of your instas im not going to the banquet either

 

Ice-daddy: Dont be like that!! Im sure it would be fun!!

 

+guanghongji+: yeah bc youll be the one enjoying it the most

 

Leo-of-the-church: im starting to wonder if getting more embarrassing photos of yuuri is worth it if it means seeing viktor touch himself 

 

Ice-son: honestly i see enough of them getting like that in public

 

Ice-son: but if i suffer SO WILL ALL OF YOU

 

**Ice-son has sent photo to Cooler Than Ice (Skating)**

 

Leo-of-the-church: JFC

 

+guanghongji+: MY VIRGIN EYES

 

Isabella-y: You guys are in public in this there is NO need to be sucking tongue like that.

 

Phichit+chu : GET IT YUURI

 

Katsudon-baby: Oh my god! Yuri, where did you even get this photo!?

 

Ice-son: ask your daddy why he wont stop posting on instagram and his twitter

 

Ice-son: OR WHY HE TAKES PHOTOS ON ANY PHONE NEAR HIM

 

**Ice-daddy has left Cooler Than Ice (Skating)**

 

Katsudon-baby: Viktor!

 

**Katsudon-baby has left Cooler Than Ice (Skating)**

 

Phichit+chu :  lol i cant wait for yuuri to vaguepost about him on twitter

 

Jjleroy!15.: Although I have to say this does explain those pictures of Yuuri I found on my phone.

 

Isabella-y: So that’s why I saw those photos in your camera roll!

 

Otabek-altin: I still have so many questions.

 

Otabek-altin: Wasn’t Yuri’s grandfather his guardian?

 

Otabek-altin: What happened for all of this to happen.

 

Otabek-altin: Where’s Yuri’s parents?

 

Otabek-altin: How did this mean that Viktor’s your father.

 

Otabek-altin: Does this mean I need Viktor’s approval!? 

 

Otabek-altin: Yuri, does Viktor even approve of me!?


	3. Love (and Denial) Is In the Air

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Originally I meant to post this for chris' bday because he deserves some love but then i had no idea how to end this chapter
> 
> other than that, enjoy!

Phichit+chu: i feel kinda bad we havent added any of the other skaters even though weve had this group going for a while

Jjleroy!15.: You could just add them whenever you want to. You know that, right?

Phichit+chu: lol o yea

Ice-son: dont we have a say in whos added???

Phichit+chu: nope!!!

**Phichit+chu has added Georgi-Pop to the group chat Cooler Than Ice (Skating)**

Ice-son: fuck

Georgi-Pop: Hey you guys…

Christophe-gc: Hi Georgi~ What’s wrong? You sound sad.

Georgi-Pop: No… Nothings wrong……...

+guanghongji+: you know someone is sad when they have that many ellipses

Ice-daddy: Aw Georgi I havent seen you this down since the whole Anya incident

Ice-daddy: Oh no.

Ice-daddy: Dont tell me.

Ice-daddy: Dont tell me Anastasia…

Georgi-Pop: She broke up with me a while ago...

Isabella-y: Aw I’m sorry to hear about that Georgi.

Georgi-Pop: I dont understand why...

Jjleroy!15.: You’re a cool guy Georgi maybe she just didn’t get that.

Isabella-y: Yeah! She doesn’t know what she’s missing out on!

Georgi-Pop: But now Im the one missing out…

Ice-baby: anastasia was a bitch georgi

Katsudon-baby: Yuri! Now is not the time!

Ice-son: its true!!!

Ice-son: georgi you are NOT missing out on anything

Ice-son: she was a bitch who talked shit about everyone every time she went to a competition

Leo-of-the-church: now that you mention it there was something a little off about her

+guanghongji+: i did see her flirting with seung-gil and emil sometimes

Jjleroy!15.: Sometimes she would hit on Isabella or me, too.

Christophe-gc: Weird. Whenever I’m with Georgi she wouldn’t do anything like that.

Christophe-gc: She would glare at me, though.

Georgi-Pop: She did all of these things…?

Georgi-Pop: But still…

Georgi-Pop: I miss her so much… I loved her so much…

Christophe-gc: Georgi! You need to move on from her!

Christophe-gc: You’re a great guy and you shouldn’t get hung up on her!

Christophe-gc: You’re loving and passionate~!

Christophe-gc: You care about people and you aren’t afraid to show emotion~!

Christophe-gc: You always try to look your best~!

Christophe-gc: You’ve got so many great qualities~!

Christophe-gc: And if she can’t see that then she doesn’t deserve you!

Georgi-Pop: You think so?

Christophe-gc: I know so Georgi! And you need to know that, too!

Christophe-gc: You just need to keep on looking!

Christophe-gc: Who knows… maybe the person you should be with might be right in front of you.~

Georgi-Pop: Youre right Chris… maybe I should move on…

Christophe-gc: That’s the spirit!

Georgi-Pop: Wait… She’s texting me!

Georgi-Pop: I’ll be back in a moment…

**Georgi-Pop has left Cooler Than Ice (Skating)**

Ice-daddy: …

Ice-daddy: Chris…

Ice-son: WHAT THE HELL WAS THAT

Christophe-gc: What do you mean?

Phichit+chu: you could barely stop complimenting him

+guanghongji+: plus you kept on using the ~ thing

Leo-of-the-church: if this had been in person i already know the voice you would have used to talk to him

Katsudon-baby: I’m not very good at flirting, but I know it when I see it.

Isabella-y: If this had been in person you would’ve been all over him by now!

Otabek-altin: You aren’t the most subtle person, Chris.

Jjleroy!15.: You’re just lucky Georgi doesn’t catch on so quickly.

Ice-son: or unlucky in chris’ case

Christophe-gc: Why are all of you implying that I like Georgi as more than a friend?

**Phichit+chu has changed Christophe-gc’s name to “Lovesickfool”**

Lovesickfool: I am not in love with Georgi!

**Ice-son has changed Lovesickfool’s name to “Lovesickliar”**

Lovesickliar: I am not lying!

Lovesickliar: Delete this history before he thinks something else when he comes back!

Ice-daddy: Chris be honest with yourself!

Lovesickliar: I am always honest when it comes to affairs with love!

Isabella-y: Maybe because those affairs weren’t actually love?

Lovesickliar: I’ve had genuine relationships with people!

Leo-of-the-church: were not saying those relationships werent genuine!!

+guanghongji+: were just asking… how long youve known georgi

Lovesickliar: I officially met and hung out with Viktor since I was 15.

Lovesickliar: That was when I met everyone in Russia, so I would say I’ve known them all for more than 10 years.

Jjleroy!15.: And in these 10 years you haven’t felt anything for any of them?

Jjleroy!15.: What do Viktor and Yuri think about that?

Ice-son: its pure bs

Ice-daddy: I think Chris is a big fat liar.

Lovesickliar: Fake!

Lovesickliar: To think you two would call me a liar!

Ice-daddy: When you met Georgi you wouldnt stop talking about him for a month!

Ice-daddy: You would always ask if he was available to hang out and you even practiced a pair skate routine with him!

Ice-daddy: Anytime he even looked at someone that wasn’t the russian skating team you would get defensive and pouty! You hated that he would pick someone over you!

Ice-daddy: One time you texted me at 1 in the morning after a competition that

Ice-daddy: And I quote

Ice-daddy: Georgi owns your entire ass

Lovesickliar: That doesnt mean shit!

**Ice-daddy has changed Lovesickliar’s name to “Georgi’s-Husband”**

Georgi’s-Husband: Stop changing my name!

**Ice-daddy has changed Georgi’s-Husband’s name to “Georgi-owns-christophs-entire-ass”**

Georgi-owns-christophs-entire-ass: Omg stop!

Ice-daddy: Not until youre honest with yourself!!!

Ice-daddy: Admit it!!!

Georgi-owns-christophs-entire-ass: Fine!

**Georgi-owns-christophs-entire-ass has changed their name to “Christoph-gc”**

Christoph-gc: Only so you guys will stop changing my name!

**Georgi-Pop has entered Cooler Than Ice (Skating)**

Christoph-gc: I love Georgi ok!? Ive had a crush on him since i met him!

Georgi-Pop: What?

 **Christoph-** gc **has left Cooler Than Ice (Skating)**

**Georgi-Pop has left Cooler Than Ice (Skating)**

Ice-son: shit

Isabella-y: I didnt think he would be back so soon.

Leo-of-the-church: i wonder what anastasia told him

Katsudon-baby: I feel kind of guilty for egging him on like that now.

Phichit+chu: cmon you guys this is christoph were talking about!!!

Phichit+chu: everything will be fine

Phichit+chu: i hope

-

**Christoph-gc has created a private chat with Georgi-Pop**

Christoph-gc: So...

Georgi-Pop: Have you really liked me since we met…?

Georgi-Pop: Back when we were both 15 and I thought going on a date meant holding hands and a kiss on the cheek at most?

Christoph-gc: I thought that was endearing!

Georgi-Pop: Why didn’t you tell me… You had 10 years…

Christoph-gc: I liked seeing you happy.

Christoph-gc: And if seeing you happy meant you dating other people and only being friends with me then I was fine with that.

Georgi-Pop: Maybe… but I don’t think anyone I’ve dated so far has fitted me all that well…

Christoph-gc: Even if you arent interested in me that doesnt mean that i wont be supporting you because i know that theres someone for everyone!

Georgi-Pop: I never said I wasn’t interested in you.

Christoph-gc: What.

Georgi-Pop: I though you were dating that one manager I always see you with at competitions...

Georgi-Pop: And if it wasn’t him I would see you flirting with someone else so I thought you were taken…

Christoph-gc: Wait but what about Anastasia didnt you talk to her?

Georgi-Pop: We talked but it was mostly her clarifying why she broke up with me a while ago…

Georgi-Pop: But if you’re willing to go out with someone who’s been called too emotional I would love to go out with you sometime.

Georgi-Pop: Maybe after our upcoming competition in Switzerland next week?

Christoph-gc: Id love to!

Christoph-gc: And i happen to love emotional guys. ;)

-

**Christoph-gc has added katsudon-baby, ice-daddy, christophe-gc, leo-of-the-church, otabek-altin, phichit+chu, ice-son, Isabella-y, Jjleroy!15., and +guanghongji+ to the group chat “SUCCess”**

Christoph-gc: Guess whos got a date with a cute russian guy!

Phichit+chu: yuuri???

Christoph-gc: Ha ha very funny.

+guanghongji+: hes not wrong tho

Leo-of-the-church: yeah but yuuri is getting more than just dates from viktor

Isabella-y: Viktor is a very giving person after all.

Katsudon-baby: You guys!

Christoph-gc: You guys wont be saying that after my date with georgi. ;9

Ice-son: gross

Otabek-altin: I only say this as a precaution.

Otabek-altin: Please do not send us any pictures of you getting dicked down.

Jjleroy!15.: please dont


End file.
